Reader-Insert with OCs The Missing Children Arc!
by Author-Sinnie
Summary: ( This is all just a small testing of the waters here! I'm a little past the Magic Games arc(s?) too ) Children are missing! A job comes in asking for help to find two missing children! All from a concerned family, and a truly concerned older sister that fails to just sit back and watch! Lucy and the gang take up the job! ( More characters will be added as it goes on )


The job board wasn't exactly filled with jobs, infact it was quite the opposite. Only a few jobs littered the poor board, which had to be repaired more often than not. Though, Lucy Heartfillia, a member of this amazing yet strange guild, had to choose a job. She tried to look for one that payed extremely well, maybe up to at least 5000 jewel, but there wasn't any.

She frowned as her eyes looked on the board only to fall on a fairly decent sized paper, with some info of the job on it. It had a picture of a child on it, which was what mostly got her attention. The reward was only 2000 jewel, it wasn't a bad price! She took it off the board with deep interest as she read it.

"You finally chose a job" said a voice as two others came up to the young woman. She ignored it. "This job says it's to help find some people."

"Really? What else does it say?"

"Not much, just that all of those missing seem to be children." Lucy explained with a frown, the person willing to find these children seemed pretty desperate as to actually post it as a job. "Let's do it, then!"

"Alright!"

 **Big Sister (Y/n)!**

The carraige came to a stop, as the ringing out of faint whimpers and groans came from the pink haired male, Natsu Dragneel, for them only to calm as the group left the vehicle.

"This is the place?"

"It looks really fancy-" said Gray Fullbuster, his eyes looking over the decently sized home, noticing the beautiful trees and some children's equipment. A junglegym or two, two slides of different hieghts, a see-saw, it looked like a small playground. "Looks like the place, so many children's toys."

Lucy approached the door as Natsu and his blue cat friend Happy began to look around the playground, Gray rolling his eyes and the redhead, Erza Scarlet, following with ignorance. The blonde knocked on the door, and the door opened to show a young woman around her age, with (H/c) locks and (E/c) orbs. A few scratches littered her face and body, and there were some bandages on her nose and cheek.

"You're the ones from Fairy Tail, c-correct?" she asked with a shaky yet clear voice. "Thank you so much for helping us!"

"Oh, we are! Are you okay?" Lucy asked slowly, the girl before her nodded, "yes, yes I got into a little bit of a mess earlier. One of the kids climbed up that tree-" the motioned to a tree that stood about 8 ft. "Come on in! I got some tea prepared, I was kind of suspecting you'd like something- hehe."

"You didn't have to" Erza said with a smile as they entered to a nice looking entrance room. The (H/c) haired girl lead them to the living room, where some couches and children's toys laid about. "Well, I just felt the honor of doing so. Anyways, my name is (Y/n), eldest daughter of the Lynk household. I'd have my father or mother come give the information but they are both out at the moment, andso I'm the one in charge." she let out as they sat down. "So - how come everything's so fancy?" Natsu asked bluntly.

"Huh?" (Y/n) responded. "You all seem to have loads of money."

"No- no. We don't have loads of money, sorry. I know, everyone thinks that because of all the toys and stuff- anyway. I'll start loading out the information needed. My youngest siblings, who are 5 and 8, are missing. My 10 year old sibling had tooken them for a walk two days ago in the woods and came back hours later saying something had tooken them." She said. "We all had went outside and searched, and saw nothing. Some of the neighbors helped, but there was no lead. We searched for 2 days straight and we haven't found any sign of them."

"So you put out a request?"

"Y-yeah! I thought maybe mages, wizards could help. Maybe since you all have magic on your sides maybe you could f-find them? They're everything to us. All of my siblings are everything to me and I just want them back."

"How many siblings do you have?" Gray asked, only for (Y/n) to think for a moment "I have si- five siblings." she said. Lucy seemed to think for a moment, "Can we see...where they were before they disappeared?" (e/c) orbs looked to her. She nodded, "Dawn! Come here for a moment please?" she called.

Quickly footsteps entered the room only for a boy with raven locks and violet eyes to approach. "Y-yes, sis?"

"These are the ones that came to help- can you lead us to where you three were before it happened?"

"Of course! Of course, come on."


End file.
